1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copolymer suitable for an adhesive for polyolefin resins, damping material, molded article such as a film, sheet, pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, polymers used as stretched films, wrapping films or pipes are required to have viscoelasticity (elastic recoverability and delayed recoverability) and transparency as well as balance between flexibility and heat resistance like polyvinyl chloride. Polyvinyl chloride, however, is regarded as being problematic in relation to environmental pollution for the reason that it has a possibility to produce a harmful substance when burned. Though replacement of polyvinyl chloride with a polymer such as an ethylene copolymer is being studied now, it is an actual condition that any satisfactory substitute has not been obtained.
Further, When the copolymer is used as a protective film of a polyolefin resin such as a polyethylene, polypropylene or the like, an adhesion performance is required.